Vehicles
High-Tech Vehicles High-Tech Vehicles fall into many primary classes. Each Class of Vehicle determines its basic attributes and job description. There are 9 classes detailed here, but many more are possible, depending on your campaign setting. Most Classes of vehicle can be built as either an Open Vehicle or a Closed Vehicle depending on the preference of the builder. Every Vehicle is outfitted with a Propulsion Platform. The Propulsion Platform determines what type of Environment the Vehicle is equipped for traveling through. 'Open And Closed Vehicles' Open Vehicles are built to be ridden on. Like a Motorcycle or a Dingy an Open Vehicle provides no protection from the Environment to its passengers. The Advantage of Open Vehicles is that they do no not require any actions to enter/board and the passengers are exposed so they can interact with the outside environment (using personal weapons for example). Closed Vehicles are built to be ridden in. Like Car or a Submarine, closed vehicles are designed to provide the passenger with some protection from their environment. Any Strikes made against a passenger in a closed vehicle must bypass the Armour of the Vehicle in order to hit the passenger. The drawbacks to closed Vehicles are that the passenger must expend an action to get into or out of a Closed Vehicle. Additionally passengers in a closed vehicle cannot fire their personal weapons at things that are outside the vehicle unless they are using specialy installed weapon ports. 'Vehicle Classes' Board The Board is the smallest class of vehicle. Boards are large enough to carry only a single passenger and no Cargo. Boards are only available as Open Vehicles but they do come with every form of Propulsion available. Boards don't have seats like other vehicles instead the Pilot stands while Piloting a board. Land Boards are called Scooters or Segways. Marine Boards are called Hoverboards, Waterboards or Scooters and Atmospheric and Space boards are referred to as Jet Packs. Bike Bikes are the fastest Vehicle Class. They are light and are only available as open Vehicles but when it comes to speed they cannot be beat. Bikes are generally considered personal vehicles but they do have a enough space for a single passenger. Side Car Side cars can be attached to bikes to allow for additional platforms, passengers and cargo. The down side is that the bike losses some speed. Attaching or detaching a side car is an easy, vehicle configation task that takes 10 minutes and a Mechanics or Vehichle Engineering DF check. Coupe Also known as the Sports Car or Compact the Coupe is the Smallest Closed Vehicle available. Coupes are not as fast as Bikes but are much more comfortable. They offer the personal protection associated with Closed Vehicles but also offer high top speeds and a compact size. Sedan The most Popular and commonly available Vehicle, Sedans offer good combination of size and versatility. Sedans aren't built for speed however so don't expect to be winning any races. Van Vans are mostly built for Commercial use. They are common and widely available and can be seen on any city street. Vans are larger than Sedans and can easily accomodate Large characters or characters that take up a large space. Humvee Built primarily as a Military transport, the Humvee offers the greatest amount of armour available on any Vehicle Class. Humvees can be built as either open or closed Vehicles and boast an impressive array of Weapon Platforms. Versatile and hardy, the Humvee is a favorite within the adventuring elite. Rig Rigs are built for hauling cargo containers long distances. Rigs are fairly fast and boast powerful engines. They don't have much in the way of internal Storage or passenger capacity but are the only vehicle capable of hauling Cargo Containers. Shuttle Shuttles are used for transporting personnel from place to place. Not very fast or armoured, Shuttles are common mass transit transports used to get large numbers of people from one place to another. Armoured Transport An armoured version of the Shuttle. This vehicle is designed for bring weapons and soldiers to the front line so it has been given the heaviest Armour available. Built for durability, not speed, the transport is rather sluggish. Fighter Fast, heavily Armored and dripping in Weapon Platforms, Fighters are the purest form of Military vehicle. Designed for Fighting first and everything else second, Fighters provide great support for Military operations but are very weak in the areas of cargo and passenger capacity. Utility Small, single pilot, work vehicles similar to a bike but made for off road work. They are typically used in rural and remote areas where roads are rough or nonexistent. These vehicles are almost always open, and are commonly available. 'Propulsion Systems' Every Vehicle comes equipped with a Basic Propulsion System. This System determines what environment the Vehicle can move through and what Pilot Skill is required to Pilot the Vehicle. Propulsion Systems are organised into Categories:Ground, Marine, Atmospheric and Space. Each category corresponds to a specific Pilot Skill. Pilots with the given skill can Pilot any vehicle with a Propulsion System from that category. Basic and Advanced Propulsion Systems: Each Category of Propulsion Systems contains both Basic and Advanced forms of those systems. Basic Propulsion Systems are the simplest form of propulsion, they are included in the cost of building a Vehicle and they allow the Vehicle to move its Movement. Basic Propulsion Systems allow for Airspeed Movement only. Basic Propulsion Systems: *'Wheels' (Ground) - Typically powered by an electric, steam, or internal combustion engine. *'Hull' (Marine) -An aquadynamically shaped hull propelled by a marine propeller. *'Wings' (Atmospheric)- Fixed, horizontal, wings with a propeller to provide thrust. Requires a runway for take off and landing. *'Thrusters' (Space) - Directional thrust is generally supplied by compressed gas or chemical reaction. Advanced Propulsion Systems are available as Vehicle Upgrades. They allow vehicles to have greater ranges of motion, and more versatile applications but they also add to the cost of the vehicle (See Vehicle Options ) Note: Only one advanced propulsion option can be added to a basic propulsion system at a time. Additional basic propulsion systems can be added through the variable propulsion system option. Vehicle Terms 'Class:' Determines the basic Characteristics of a vehicle, including size, Numbers of platforms and relative speeds. 'Speed:' The base Airspeed per Level that a Vehicle can Move at when using a Basic Propulsion System. 'Seats' This is the total number of seats in a Vehicle. This includes the Pilot's seat. Seat space is separate from Cargo Space But in a pinch Characters can stack cargo on unoccupied seats. The amount of cargo that can be stacked on an empty seat is limited to 5 Size Levels (5 Small Items), per seat, Additionally items stacked on seats aren't secure during a crash. Increase the damage from crashes by 1 DR per Size Level of unsecured cargo. '# of Weapon Platforms:' This is the maximum number of Weapon Platforms that a Vehicle can support. Platforms can be converted into external cargo space at a Rate of 1 Cargo Unit Per Platform. '# of MP Platforms:' This is the total number of Multi Purpose Platforms that the Vehicle can support. Platforms can be converted into external cargo space at a Rate of 1 Cargo Unit Per Platform. 'EUs per Platform:' This is the maximum number of EUs available on each Platform. 'AC per Platform:' The maximum AC per platform available on this type of Vehicle. 'AC:' The Base AC on this type of Vehicle. When the AC has been reduced to 0 the Vehicle's DC can be targeted. In the case of closed vehicles reducing the AC to zero also allows cargo and passengers to be targeted directly. 'RF:' The base RF for this type of Vehicle. 'DC:' Every Vehicle has DC equal to 10 Times its Level. When its DC is reduced to zero it ceases to operate. 'Cargo Units:' Cargo units are a measure of how much the Vehicle can carry. Each Cargo Unit can contain 10 Size Levels of cargo (10 small items). Cargo Units can be used to carry passengers (2 Cargo Units can hold 1 M Sized creature), but they are very uncomfortable and can only be endured for short distances. In addition, they are not fitted with crash restraints, so passengers traveling in cargo space take double Damage from crashes. 'Cost per Level' This is the Per-Level cost for a vehicle with a basic Propulsion System, full Armour and empty Platforms. 'Size' Vehicles are measured in creature size levels to determine a Vehicle's size add together the number of seats, cargo units and platforms. The resultant number is the vehicle's size in creature size levels. Ships Ships are large vehicles that are organized in sections. Like other Vehicles, Ships are also organized into Classes. The number and function of the sections are based on the ship's Class. There are some common sections that are found on every ship, however it is fully possible for ships to have unique sections designed by players and Arbiters. Ships range in size from large vehicles used for travelling great distances to truly massive Capital ships that hold cities. 'Ship Sections' Each Section of a ship is a self-contained unit that has its own attributes and stats. Ship sections can only be attacked one at a time. Some Sections can be combined (see Section descriptions Below). Combined Sections share PR and if any of them are reduced to 0 AC all the combined sections lose their PR. There are two different Categories of Ship Sections: Internal and External. All Ships Sections have DC equal to the level of the ship in addition to any AC. External Sections '''- External Sections are Sections that compose the outer hull of the ship. At least one surface of an External section must contact the external environment in order for it to be considered an external section. External ship sections can have platforms for carrying weapons and equipment. They can also be either Open (eg. The deck of modern aircraft carrier) or Closed (the Tower on a modern aircraft carrier). External Sections Tend to be tougher than Internal Sections, better able to repel damage. Bypassing the AC of an external Section to Strike at characters on the inside is possible but difficult requiring a Called Strike. The Targets of the Called Strike get the Benefit of any PR and RF the Ship Section might have. Destroying the AC of an external Section shuts down all platforms on that section. Destroying The AC of an External Section allows attackers to make called Strikes against Internal Sections. Destroyed External Sections do not provide any protection to Internal Sections, but still provide any inhabitants with protection from their remaining RF (keeping in mind that any fields will be disabled at this point). '''Internal Sections - These Sections are completely surrounded by other Sections of the Ship. No part of an Internal Section touches the exterior of the Ship. Internal Sections cannot have Platforms on them. These Sections tend to offer more safety in that they cannot be harmed without going through other Sections to reach them. Internal Sections are always Closed. Not all Ships have Internal Sections. Options '- Ship Sections can be outfitted with any Vehicle or Variable Options. Any prerequisites (e.g. Open Vehicles Only) must be met. Options only apply to the section of the ship they are installed in. Some options only need to be installed once to get full use of them (e.g. Advanced Propulsion Systems only need to be applied to Engine Rooms) While others need to be applied to each Section (e.g. Enviro-Shielding). 'Section Types ' There are a variety of types of sections available on Ships. Each type has a specific function. Some types are common to all Ships (e.g. Engine Room) while others are only found on some Ships (e.g. Cargo Bay). '''Bridge '- this section is where the ship is steered from it is always an external Section and will typically have some sort of viewport or windows that the pilots can see out of. Frequently the command crew is also stationed here. '''C and C (command and control) - This is a special secondary bridge found mostly on military ships. C and C is where the command crew will be stationed and is where the weapon stations, communications and back up pilot stations are found. C and C is typically an Internal Section but that is not a requirement. Cargo Bay - Cargo Bays can be internal or external. They are used for hauling all types of Cargo. Internal Cargo Bays are connected to external Cargo bays by large bay doors. These doors can be left open to haul oversized cargo, if need be. Cargo Bays do not get the regular Cargo Per Section alotment of Cargo Space. Instead they get 100 cargo Units each. Crew Quarters - The crew of a ship sleeps showers and takes care of their personal business in the Crew Quarters. This Section can be an Internal or External Section. Engine Room - An External Section that contains the Ships Propulsion System. The Engine room is present on every Ship. Shuttle Bay - This External Section is a specialized Cargo Bay that is used for storing, launching and docking vehicles. A single Shuttle Bay can fit 5 seats worth of Vehicle. 5 Boards or a coupe a bike and a board etc. Multiple Shuttle Bays can be connected together to house larger Vehicles. Utility - Utility Sections are specialized sections that have a specific function. Common Utility Sections include but are not limited to, Medical Bays, Recreation Areas, Mess Halls, Engineering Bays, Hydroponic Bays, Long-range Communication Towers, and many others. Any type of specific use area that the Ship builder can think of can be included as a Utility Section. Utility Sections can be either Internal or External based on their needs. 'Ship Classes' Category:Vehicle Category:Equipment Category:Rules